Techniques are known for supporting portable electronic devices. For the case of cellular telephones, it is known to have a clip-on holder that enables attachment and/or support of the phone in a vehicle, such as a car. There exists a need to further improve the manner in which such devices support any portable electronic device to facilitate use of such devices under a multitude of different orientations and/or operating environments. Other portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers, cameras, navigation devices, electronic book reading devices, handheld gaming devices, and computers can also benefit from such improvements.